


The Animal Within

by Fantasyandromancelover



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 80's Music, 90's Music, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Animals, Beaststars references, College, Crimes & Criminals, Diary/Journal, F/M, Inspired by Zootopia (2016), Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Music, Police, Rivalry, Rock and Rule References, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyandromancelover/pseuds/Fantasyandromancelover
Summary: In a world where man kind has become extinct, species of animals that have evolved into human hybrids with human intelligence and feelings. These new creatures have now started their own society and civilzation however they still posses their animal insticts and urges, which raises the question: Can they control the animal within them?
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Animal Description

Inspired by Zootopia and Beaststars. But everyone is basically a hybrid of human and animal.

Natsu - Lion: Wildness, leadership, assertiveness, determination. (I know technically he's more associated with dragons but for this I'm using animals that are real.)

Lucy - Deer: Grace, sensitivity, intuitiveness, vigilance.

Gray - Wolf: Sharp intelligence, courage, loyalty, freedom.

Erza - Fox: Cunning, strong responsiveness, speed, agility.

Juvia - Sheep: Innocence, gentleness, self-acceptance, respectful.

Gajeel - Bear: Strength, confidence, solitude, taking action.

Wendy - Butterfly: Healing, timidity, elegance, sweetness.

Mirajane - Peacock: Beauty, balance, spirituality, awareness.

Elfman - Turtle: Grounded, emotional strength, persistence, understanding.

Lisanna - Hummingbird: Playfulness, lightness, swiftness, resiliency

Levy - Owl: Wisdom, change, forgiveness, observant

Cana - Cougar: Quick, dependable, self expression, enigma

Jellal - Rabbit: Cleverness, creativity, patience, abundance.

Laxus - Hawk: Power, pride, endurance, vision.

Freed - Raccoon: Curiosity, resourcefulness, adaptability.

Freed - Frog: Renewal, quick thinking, connection.

Evergreen - Dragonfly: Joy, perception, intuition, brightness.

Lyon - Coyote: Survival, stealth, anticipation, preservation.

Meredy - Weasel: Cheerfulness, hope, cleverness, emotion.

Sting - Ape: Mischievousness, humor, innovation, trickery.

Rogue - Panther: Mystery, guardianship, valor, communication.

Yukino - Panda: Peace, good luck, integration, empathy.

In this world they all attend boarding schools and they have to follow two rules: Number one predators can't eat meat (except for eggs and fish, in this fish haven't evolved neither have archnids or parasites or invertebrates) number two predators and prey can't get involved romantically. Also aside from being half animal the main characters will also be typical high school stereotypes.

Natsu - Jock

Lucy - Radicalist

Gray - Bad Boy

Erza - Punk Chick

Juvia - Shy Girl

Gajeel - Rockstar Rebel

Wendy - New Kid

Mirajane - Popular Girl (The kind one)

Elfman - Wrestling champ (With a sensitive side)

Lisanna - Cheerleader

Levy - Journalist

Cana - Goth

Jellal - Nerd

Laxus - Jerk Jock

Bickslow - Track Star

Freed - Chess Club

You get the idea.


	2. Prologue

In the beginning there were plants, animals, and humans living in the same world. It was like that for centuries until one day a nuclear war was started which wiped out the entire human race. Yeah that sucks. However even though the humans were gone the nuclear energy remained, it mixed with the leftover blood of human corpses then the mix leaked into the various forests and jungles that had now overgrown and surrounded the earth due to the lack of humans to interfere. The mixture made contact with the animals and it led to a new race developing. 

All the Animals mutated into humanoid beings. In other words we the animals developed the intelligence, emotions, and body types of human beings. Well not all the animals evolved, some of them remained the same as before. Mainly fish and invertebrates but even then there are some exceptions to the group but I'll get back to that later. 

Anyway before long we had our own government, city, businesses, stores, and yes schools. We're a peaceful society at least that's what the brochure says but it's pretty okay. We just have to make sure we don't cross the lines of predator and prey. You see in the words of a very small but very wise shrew. 

"We maybe evolved but deep down we are still animals." 

Which means we have still urges and it's our job to make sure that we don't give in to those urges. It wasn't so bad at first but then came that terrible incident that took place sixteen years ago. Apparently one night a wolf had gone savage and he devoured the mayor's wife, ever since then he's ensured that all predators be closely watched and monitored. Stricter laws were passed and there are two in particular must always be followed. Predators are not allowed to eat meat save for fish and eggs, and predators and prey are not allowed to be romantically involved. Though there didn't seem to be any fear if that because prey were constantly on edge when it came to bring around predators, even I was guilty of it.

Oh right! You probably want to know who I am right about now. My name is Wendy Marvell and my species is Danaus Plexippus Homo Sapien. That means I'm half human half monarch butterfly. Yes I know I said that invertebrates didn't really evolve but my family is one of the very few invertebrates who managed to do it. Lucky for me the only animal urge I had to worry about was trying to control was my instinctual desire to pollinate every flower I see. 

But it's not just the animal urges we need to control. We're not just half animal, we're also half human which means like the humans before us we are capable of evil, selfishness, and greed. We must try our best make sure that we don't go down that path. For some it's easy not to, for others it's very hard. But that's another subject that you'll hear about later. 

Now aside from being a butterfly hybrid, I am also a student at Fairy Tail Academy a boarding school that's located in Fiore the country where I live. However I won't be a student much longer because in just a few days I'll be graduating but before I do I'd like to write a report about what I learned during my six years of school. But I'm not talking about what I learned from teachers and classes, I'm talking about what I learned from my peers. They taught me the most important lesson I'll ever learn in my life. How to balance being both a human and an animal. 


	3. Chapter 1

Aki Dragneel was the chief of police and was pretty much the law of Magnolia. Everyone respected him and saw him as a hero ever since he locked away the savage beast who devoured the mayor's wife. He made sure that the town was safe and that the laws were always obeyed. The only person more adored than him was his son. 

His name was Natsu Dragneel and his species Panthera Leo Homo Sapien meaning he was half human, half lion. He was the star quarterback of Fairy Tail's football team, a very muscular teenager who was never seen without his football jersey. He lead the team to victory at almost every game, was well known by everybody, and h

"Hey Natsu!" At lunch time he was called over to sit at his usual table with his three best friends: Track star Bickslow, Wrestling champ and Lisanna's older brother Elfman Strauss, and line backer Laxus Dreyar. 

"Hey guys what's up?" He asked sitting down. 

"Did you hear the news?" Laxus asked. 

"What news?" 

"We got fresh meat." 

"Huh?" 

"He means that there's a new student going here." Elfman said. 

"Predator or prey?" Natsu asked. 

"Prey. She's a butterfly hybrid." 

"A butterfly? But I thought invertebrates couldn't evolve." 

"She's a rare case." 

"That's her over there." 

Bickslow pointed to the twelve year old girl with little antennas sticking out from her hair and small cerulean butterfly wings that were on her back. She was sitting by the fountain, sucking on honey suckle flowers. 

"She sure is young." Natsu observed. "Maybe even too young." 

"She's supposed to be a child prodigy or something like that." Bickslow said. 

"You think that she can fly with those wings?" Laxus asked. 

"I don't know." Natsu answered. 

"Wanna find out?" 

"And how exactly would we find that out?" 

"By throwing her over the fence after school." 

"Laxus she's just a little girl." 

"So?" 

"Honestly do you have pick on every prey student?" 

Laxus Dreyar was a Buteo Jamaicensis Homo Sapien, commonly known as half human half red tail hawk. Like Natsu he was considered a celeberity amongst his school peers especially to Bickslow and local chess club geek Freed Justine. He and Natsu had been friends since elementary school and partners in football but over the years upon entering the academy they started to develop...Different morals if you will. In other words while Natsu was pretty much nice to everybody, Laxus liked to bully the prey students. 

"Natsu when are you going to realize it's survival of the fittest here? You know the strong rule over the weak." 

"Well pardon me for failing to see the enjoyment in picking on those weaker than me." 

"You're such a goody two shoes Natsu. Lighten up."

After school Natsu went to football practice with Laxus. As usual everything went smoothly until they heard loud chanting coming from just outside the field. 

"What's that noise?" Natsu asked. 

"I don't know." Laxus said.

"Sounds interesting. Let's check it out." 

The two predator jocks followed the chanting and found that the source of it was a group of prey hybrids standing in front of a parked van while holding up signs.

"Oh no not them again!" Laxus groaned. 

"What? Who are they?" Natsu asked. 

"They're just some crazy prey students who come out here to make protests." 

"What do they protest about?" 

"Respect for prey." 

"Respect for what? What does that mean?" 

"You know, they're sick of being looked at as weak and pathetic even though that's all they are." 

"Well I wouldn't say that. I mean Elfman is half turtle and turtles are prey but he's the strongest member on our team." 

"He's okay." 

"Okay? He's great man." 

Natsu looked back at the group of prey students. One of them stepped up in front of them. She was a female, her blonde hair was pulled up and she had a band tied around her head but neither her not her band could cover her deer ears. Just like how her green blouse with little desings and bell bottom jeans didn't cover her brown, white tipped tail. 

"Okay fellow prey!" She spoke. "Good job today's practice. When the time comes for the rally we'll all be ready. We'll get those predators to see us as the strong, independent beings we are!" 

"Who's that?" Natsu asked looking at the blonde. 

"That's their leader." Laxus said. "Lucy Heartfilia." 

"Heartfilia? Any relation to Mayor Heartfilia?" 

"She's his daughter." 

"Huh...I didn't know he had kids." 

"Just the one and that's her." 

Natsu looked at her skeptically. 

"I don't see a resemblance." 

"I hear she takes more after her mother." 

"She sure is pretty." Natsu observed. 

"Don't get any ideas dude, you know the law." 

"I know. I just said that she was pretty. That's all." 

"Well let's get going before those weirdos notice us." 

But on his way back to his dorm room, Natsu couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. Watched by a cold stare. He checked behind himself once or twice but didn't see anyone. Finally when he was mere inches for the door of the predator male dorm hall he saw the source of that cold stare. 

They belonged to the cold and dark eyes of a young man with messy hair, wearing a black leather trench coat, grey jeans, and combat boots. He just stood there at the shadows giving him that stare. Natsu gave a huff of frustration upon seeing him, clearly recognizing him. 

He was Gray Fullbuster, species Canis Lupus Homo Sapien. Meaning half man half wolf. He and Natsu had an on going rivalry as far back as their childhood. Natsu didn't know why but from the moment they met Gray seemed to have it in for him. He still remembered that day when their rivalry was born. 

It was ten years earlier, on the first day of elementary school. He wasn't even there for five minutes and already his classmates were flocking around upon learning that his father was the hero Aki Dragneel.

"So what's it like having a policeman for a dad?" The eight year old Elfman asked him at recess. "Do you get to see him fight bad guys and stuff?" 

"No. Dad doesn't take me to work except for when he and the other cops go out for doughnuts." 

"Has he ever let you use a gun?" Asked Cana another fellow student. 

"No but I've asked him plenty of times. He says that I'm too little to hold one but he let's me turn on the siren on his car sometimes." 

"That's so cool!" Elfman said. 

"Hey Natsu do you wanna play kickball with us?" Laxus, Bickslow, and his friends were apart of the older kids group. 

"Sure." 

It was a fun game but then the ball was out of bounce. Natsu went to retrieve it but he found that it had landed at Gray's feet. Who even has a child still possessed a cold stare. 

"Oh hi." Natsu said with a smile. "Thanks for catching our ball." 

Gray didn't respond he just looked at him. Moving slowly and cautiously, Natsu picked up the ball. Gray's eyes didn't leave him for a second. 

"So um...We're playing kickball...Wanna join?" 

Still he didn't respond. 

"You know my mom always said it's rude to give people the silent treatment." 

He waited before answering. 

"I don't like you." He said. 

"Huh?" 

"I said I don't like you." 

"Why? I don't even know you." 

But he just walked away. Natsu never thought that a child could be so serious, in a way it was kind of scary. 

"Just stay away from him." The other kids said. "He's half wolf and everyone knows that wolves are the most vicious of all creatures." 

Natsu and Gray did try to avoid each other but for some reason their paths always seemed to cross and for reasons unknown to Natsu, there was a history between him and Gray. A history that was going to one day make them go from rivals to friends.


	4. Chapter 2

Lucy Heartfilia rolled her eyes in annoyance as she looked over at the various predator hybrids talking about their superiority. She couldn't stand it how the predators seemed to think that they were so much better than prey and that prey were weak, inferior. But that's how she had been seen all her life. You see she was a Cervidae Homo Sapien or half human half deer and deer were considered one of the weakest prey in the animal kingdom which led to her constantly being subjected to teasing as a child. That's why she started her protests, because she wanted the predators to see that prey like herself were a lot stronger than the society thought, much to the annoyance of her father the mayor.

"Juvia are you finished with that sign?" She asked her friend.

"Yes. You just have to wait for the paint to dry."

Her friend, the blue haired and fluffy white eared girl wearing the long sleeved, below the shoulder white dress with matching white strap mary janes was Juvia Lockser. Species Ovis Aries Homo Sapien meaning half human half sheep. I know what you're thinking and believe it or not she actually thinks for herself. She doesn't just follow a group like most sheep are believed to do. In fact she didn't even belong to a group, she just moved from one social class to another. She sometimes helped Lucy out with small things like making signs or passing out fliers but she wasn't really apart of the cause.

"Thanks for helping me with the signs Juvia." Lucy said. 

"Anything for a friend."

"I wish you would participate in the rally."

"Now Lucy you know very well that big groups make me uncomfortable."

"I always thought that it was very funny that you felt that way considering that you're half sheep."

"I guess you could say I'm bit of a black sheep."

"No kidding." Lucy glanced back at the predators. "Just look at them, acting like they're better than everyone else. They don't understand that prey can be just as strong and important as predators are."

"You know not all predators think like that."

"How do you know?"

"Well I...I've met a few who are very decent."

"Like who?"

"Um..." She looked down at her fingers nervously while trying to think of something to tell her without revealing her darkest secret.

"What?"

"There are...There are some predators in my neighborhood and they help out my mother with the groceries."

"Are you sure they never stole any those groceries?"

"Now you're just being too suspicious of them."

"I'm not suspicious, I'm just aware of what they can do. You have to be wary of them."

"I am wary of them. In fact sometimes they scare me just by looking at me. I guess it's in my instinct to be frightened by a predator's stare."

"That's a good instinct. You know there have been several predators going savage lately. Three prey animals have been attacked this month."

"Really?"

"It was all over the news."

"I don't really watch the news, now adays it's nothing but slander."

"Well this isn't slander and when prey aren't attacked they go missing. I'm telling you it won't be long before all the predators turn that's why we prey have to defend ourselves."

"I suppose. Hey we better start to clean this stuff up before the dean starts to get angry."

After cleaning up Lucy's protest suppiles, the girls went back to their dorm. During the walk by, Lucy could feel someone's gaze on her and turning around she saw that the gaze belonged to none other than Natsu Dragneel who had a big grin plastered on his face. 

"Who's that?" Lucy asked Juvia.

"Who?" 

"That guy over there looking at us and smiling."

"Oh that's Natsu. He's the star football player."

"Why is he staring at me?"

"I don't know, maybe he likes you."

"As what? A snack?"

"Oh Lucy you're being paranoid."

"And you're being naive. I have a good mind to slap him for his rudeness."

"Just ignore him Lucy, don't cause trouble."

"Honestly if you ask me lions are the second most heathenous predators on this earth."

"What's the first?"

"Wolves. They're deciftful and barbaric and have no morals whatsoever."

Juvia would have protested to Lucy's thinking but she chose not to because she understood Lucy's reason for thinking like that. After all it was in fact a wolf who had killed her mother so it was normal and understandable for her to feel such hatred toward that species. Juvia herself had once had a terrible experience with a wolf but it didn't leave her hating them, it left her being very afraid of them.

When they reached their dorm Juvia's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?...Oh hi." She turned to Lucy. "Would you excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure."

She stepped to the side so no one would hear her conversation over the phone.

"What's up?...You forgot your paper work again?...No I will not get them for you, do you know how late it is?...Well if you fail that class then it's your own fault...No I'm tired of fixing your messes for you...No don't beg. Don't beg please!" She sighed and shook her head in frustration. "Alright I'll get them. You know one of these days I'm going to be able to say no to you."

She hung up her cell phone.

"Lucy I have to go."

"Go where?" Her dormmate asked.

"I just need to pick up something that I left behind in the music room."

"You're going back this late? It's getting pretty dark."

"I'll be alright. Don't worry I'll be back before curfew."

"Okay but be careful."

"I will."

Juvia quickly hurried to the music room on the other side of campus. To her relief that hadn't of locked up yet so she was able to get inside and find the paperwork that her unknown caller had asked her to retrieve. On her way to the dorm where her caller resided it had become so much more darker now. It made her a little nervous but she just reminded herself that there was plenty of security around the campus so she should be safe.

She heard a sudden snap! As if someone had stepped onto a stick and broken it. She went stiff and carefully looked and listend for any potential danger. She didn't hear anything and she didn't see anything except trees, leaves blowing in the wind, and the darkness of the night. She was just about to start to walking again when she caught sight of a pair of yellow eyes directing their intense stare. She didn't know who those eyes belonged to but a sheep's first instinct when faced with possible danger is to flee to the safest place and that's what she did.

She strated to run toward the nearest dorm building. She heard a growl followed by the sound of footsteps picking up to run as well. She didn't know how fast her pursuer was but she could tell just by the sound of their steps that the pursuer was definitely faster than her. Next thing she knew it jumped and had her stomach pinned to the ground. She could feel her heart beat at an alarming rate and she didn't scream becuase for some reason she had lost her voice.

She could feel his breath on her neck. No doubt this was a predator who had gone savage and in a few moments she would become his next meal. Was this really how she was going to die? Eaten alive just like Lucy's poor mother? What would her family think? What would her friends think?

And just when the predator was about to bite down on her neck she heard a growl and something tackled the predator holding her down and forced him off of her. Looking up she saw that what had attacked her was a puma hybrid and that the one who had saved her, much to her surprise was a wolf hybrid. She watched them fight and struggle for dominance. 

"Run for it!" The wolf told her. "Hurry! I can only hold him for so long! Book it lady! Your life depends on it!"

Juvia instantly jumped to her feet and ran to the dorm without looking back. 


	5. Chapter 3

Gray didn't know why he did what he did. Most of the time when he saw things like that he thought it was best not to get involved. After all he had promised both his mother and father that he would stay out of trouble especially after what he did as a boy. 

When he first started to go to elementary school he was just quiet and kept to himself becuase what his family had been through left him very sad. Unfortunately a lot of the other kids already knew about his troubles but like most children they didn't try to befriend him or make him feel better they just mocked and teased him. He could still remember the day it all started. It was recess and he was sitting alone by a tree watching the other kids play. When ever they walked by him they whispered stuff about him but being half wolf allowed him to hear everything no matter how quiet, so he heard their words.

"It's that wolf boy, what's his name again?" He heard one of them say.

"Gray. Gray Fullbuster."

"Is he staring at us?"

"Oh God I hope not. Do you think he might try to eat us?"

"I wouldn't put it past him. You heard about his dad right?"

Nobody ever sat with him at lunch, no one played with him at recess, whenever he walked by the other kids would just look at him like he was rabid or something. Being ignored hurt but it wasn't as bad as when they started to harass him. He remembered one time as he was walking home one of the kids pushed him into the fountain outside of the school. 

"Does that get you mad wolf boy?" He taunted. "Mad enough to go savage?!"

He was dripping with water and humiliation but he decided to just let it go. However it didn't start there and the students continued to call him names, trip him, shove him, do everything they could to get him angry. One day they pushed him too far, he bared his teeth and gave a quiet growl then the next thing he knew he was on top of a student. He got into trouble and even though he mentioned getting builled to the principle he looked the other way because it was a prey student he had pounced on. It made Gray mad, so mad that he felt the need to take his anger out on someone. But who?

"We have a new student who will be joining our class today." The teacher of his class announced. "I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to Miss Juvia Lockser."

The little girl who entered the classroom was half sheep. Sheep, a personal favorite type of prey that wolves hunted making her a perfect target for Gray's anger. He waited til recess to approach her, to his surprise she didn't give him a look of fear like the other kids instead she just smiled and waved.

"Hello." She greeted. "I'm Juvia."

"I know your name, Mrs. Sullivan said it in class remember?"

"Oh...Right. I'm glad that you remembered."

He took noticed of her little, white, fluffy, wool ears.

"Is it true that wool is softer than anything?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I mean it is pretty soft."

"Can I feel the wool on your ears?"

"I guess that there's no harm."

She was expecting a little tap or rub but instead he grabbed hold of her right ear, gripping it as tightly as he could.

"Ow! That hurts! What are you doing?" She cried.

"Well how am I supposed to know how soft they are unless I get a good grip on them?"

She broke away from him, covering her right ear with her hand.

"Please don't do that. My ears are very sesnsitive."

"Oh I'm sorry. I had no idea." He siad faking regret. 

"It's alright. I forgive you." She knew he didn't mean it but she chose to forgive him anyway. "Do you think that we can be friends?"

"What?"

"I said do you think we-"

"I heard what you said stupid! I just can't believe you asked that! You know I'm half wolf right?"

"Yes I do."

"Well you're half sheep and do you know what wolves do to sheep?" He got up in her face and snapped his jaws together in a bite which caused her to step back a little.

"You...You wouldn't really eat me...Would you?"

"You hear about savages going rabid on the news don't you? And wolves are the most common. Watch your back little lamb because if I ever do go savage you'll be my first meal."

After that, each time someone builled Gray he would bully Juvia just as hard by calling her names, threatening to eat her, leaving mean notes in her shelf. But she never once complained to anyone about his mistreatment of her and she still treated him civilly which only seemed to make him angrier. Why wouldn't she tell on him? Why wouldn't she insult him back? Or shove him? Or something? Why did she keep being nice to him?

One day as she was waiting to be picked up from school, he took her notebook and threw it into the fountain. She just quietly stood up, removed her soaked notebook from the fountain, and looked at him, her eyes pleading for a sincere apology.

"Whoops! It must've slipped out of my hand." He said once again faking regret.

"It's alright." She sighed with a sad smile. "I forgive you."

She started to sit back down but suddenly he grabbed her by her sweater jacket and pulled her to face him.

"What's wrong with you?!" He snarled. 

"Nothing." She said softly.

"Don't lie! Every day I call you names, I swipe your stuff, I talk about how I would eat you alive if I could! Doesn't that bother you?!"

"Yes it does." She answered truthfully.

"Then why don't you ever compalin to the teachers?! Why don't you fight back?! Or bully me like everyone else in this school does?! Are you really that pathetic?!"

She didn't speak for what seemed to be the longest time and when she did she had tears in her eyes ans her lip was quivering. Then she said something that really made him mad.

"I'm sorry about your dad."

He bared his teeth and growled again, she froze. Terrified that he was finally going to go savage and eat her like he always threathened to do but before he could make another move something hit Gray in back of the head hard. Not hard enough to cause him serious damaged but hard enough to make him let go of Juvia. He clutched the back of his head and looked behind him to see that what hit him was a clawed hand that belonged to an older kid who was a half bear and a lot bigger than him.

Gray felt himself start to tremble at the sight of him becuase his eyes held a great rage. As if one had been building up inside of him and at this very moment he was ready to let it out. Ready to do lord knows what kind of harm to Gray. But Juvia without so much as one sign of fear grabbed the older kid's hand and shook her head. His anger didn't disappear but it it lessened a bit. He took a deep breath and grabbed Gray roughly by his right ear just as he had done to Juvia the day they first met. His grip hurt and he whispered harshly into his ear:

"If you ever make her cry again I will personally tear off every last inch of hair, fur, and skin on your body and wear it as a coat!"

He relased Gray, lifted Juvia on to his back, and walked away carrying her piggy back style. Later what had happened was reported to Gray's mother who was very upset with him.

"I want you to know Gray that how you've treated that poor girl is inexcusable." She said. "Furthermore the fact that you've repeadtedly threatened to actually eat this girl is down right disgusting."

"I didn't mean it." He said.

"Well she seems to think you did. So much so that she's now afraid to come back to school and her family has transferred her. What I don't understand Gray is why you have been harrassing her? From what I hear she's never done anything to you, she's not even the one who made the complaint to her parents."

"I don't know why I did it Mom I was just...I was just angry."

"That justifies nothing. For once I'm relieved that your father is not here because if he knew about this he would be ashamed of you. He did not want you to terrorize other people especially those weaker than you are. Is that the kind of person you want to be?"

"No Mom." He said shamefully.

"Then I suggest you straighten up and change your attitude."

After that Gray went back to just keeping to himself, he never builled anyone again but he still got builled. However earlier this evening when he saw that puma man go savage and attack that sheep woman he felt guilt, guilt for what he did years ago and it urged him to help that woman. It couldn't make up for what he did but it was the right thing to do so that's why he intervined.


	6. Chapter 4

Juvia didn't stop running until she was safe inside the dorm building with her entire body trembling. Before long she heard police sirens going off and security had her escorted back to her room. Word of the attack spread quickly, apparently the puma who had attacked Juvia was a janitor who worked here but out of nowhere he had gone savage. No one knew how or why and no one saw who it was that had saved Juvia. She was the only one who knew and many reporters wanted interview her but they were chased off campus by security. 

"You sure you don't know who saved you?" Lucy asked Juiva one morning as they were walking out of class.

"No. I didn't see who it was." She didn't like to lie but she believed that if she told anyone who had saved her then reporters would just hound him like they did to her. Also there was the fact that she didn't know anything about her savior except that he was a male wolf. 

"Well I just hope that they lock that beast up and throw away the key." Lucy said. "I can't believe that one of our own janitors would actually stoop so low as to try to eat one of us."

"You know Lucy I don't think it's that simple."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is I don't think the janitor was aware of what he was doing to me. He didn't even recognize me. It was like he wasn't even in control of himself anymore."

"That doesn't make any sense. How could he not be in control of himself?"

"I can't explain it. It was just...It was just so strange."

The girls sat down at a table to eat breakfast. Then the school radio came on to play a song by one of the campus's most talented music student, Gajeel Redfox. Species Ursus Arctos Homo Sapien meaning he was half human half brown bear and he was born with a gift for rock and roll. He could sing, play guitar, and work special effects. Due to his talent the school allowed him to have his own radio show where he could sing and have other musically talented students sing. 

" _It's all the same, only the names will change_  
 _Everyday, it seems we're wastin' away_  
 _Another place where the faces are so cold_  
 _I drive all night just to get back home_ _I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_  
 _I'm wanted dead or alive_  
 _Wanted dead or alive._ "  
  


His voice was as wild and crazy as he was, when the students first heard it on the radio they weren't sure what to think of him but over time he soon became a favorite among many of the students, including some of the prey. 

"Gajeel sure does have talent." Juvia said listening to his song. 

"I guess." Lucy said.

"What do you mean, you guess? He's a genius at music."

"He's good but he's a bear."

"Half bear and if he is so what?"

"Well bears tend to be very violent. How many prey do you think he's eaten?"

"Will you stop that? You don't even know him."

"Neither do you."

"Acutally I...I...I don't think that you should make judgements like that. It isn't fair."

"Who told you life was fair?"

Juvia sighed in frustration. 

"Listen I have to go." She said. "I'll see you after class."

She finished up her yoguart and berries then left the dinning hall. When Lucy finished her meal she proceeded to head to her next class but during her walk toward the exit she accidentally slipped on a juice spill which sent her flying down to the floor. But before her back could collide with the solid concrete something caught her and helped her back to her feet. That someone was Natsu.

"Are you alright?" He asked her concerned. She couldn't answer, at the moment she was a little speechless and she was in shock too. "Hey doe eyes are you okay?"

"Yes!" She said quickly composing herself. "Get off me!"

"Okay. Relax." He said removing his hands from her. "You didn't break anything did you?"

"Why do you want to know that?" She asked suspiciously. "So you can take advantage of me while I'm wounded?"

"What? No? I want to know because you almost fell and if you've hurt yourself I can take you to the nurse's office."

"No thank you. I am perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me I have to be going."

With that said she left the dinning hall as quickly as possible.

"What's her problem?" Natsu asked feeling confused. 

"She thinks that all predators are out to get prey." Bickslow told him.

"Why?"

"Personally I think that it's because she's crazy."

"Well I wouldn't say that but she sure does have spunk." Natsu smiled. "I love that in a woman."

"Dude you're not getting the hots for her are you?"

"Of course not. I know that predators and prey are not allowed to have romantic relationships, I'm just admiring her spunk. You don't see that in a lot of prey girls."

"True." Bickslow agreed with a nod. "Very true. You know I once dated this chick who was half iguana and she was a nervous wreck. Always shaking."

"That bad huh?"

"Yep but man did she know how to kiss." He grinned and flicked his long tongue around much to Natsu's disugst.

"Oh dude I hate it when you play with your tongue like that. It's so gross."

"Maybe to you mammal dudes but it's a turn on for the amphibian and the reptile babes."

"Ugghhh." Natsu gagged while shivering. "Why do you amphibians have to be so disgusting? I mean I once read in book somewhere that frogs can actually secrete slime. Is that true?"

"No. That's a myth."

"Really?"

"Yes. We secrete mucus."

"Ewww! I defintely need more mammal like friends."

Later that afternoon as he was walking back to his dorm from football practice, he spotted the girl who was half butterfly sitting alone under the bleachers, reading a book. It wasn't until now that it finally occured to him that she was always alone. She was never with anybody else but then again she was new and when you're new it's not exactly easy to make friends so Natsu decided to make the first move.

"Hello." He greeted. When she saw him she flinched and started to move away from him. "Whoa! Take it easy, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to say hi."

"Oh..." She squeaked. "Um...Hi."

"Hi. You're new here right?"

"Yes. I am."

"Well I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. What's your name?"

"Wendy Marvell."

"I like your wings."

Wendy blushed and she tried to tuck her blue butterfly wings into her shirt.

"I'm a little embarrassed by them."

"Why? I think they're cool."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Oh um...Thank you."

"Can you fly with them?"

"No. I can't but I wish I could."

"Hey listen it's getting pretty late out here, do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?"

"Sure. If you don't mind that is."

"I don't mind at all. Remember I offered?"

"Oh right! Sorry I'm not exactly what you would call a social butterfly."

"That's okay, lots of people have trouble socializing believe it or not. Even I do sometimes." 

So Natsu walked Wendy back to her dorm and the whole time they talked and got to know each other real well, striking up a friendship between them.


	7. Chapter 5

Before leaving his class, Jellal Fernandes listened carefully for the sound of cleats or chains clinging in the hallway. Being a nerd made him a great target for jocks, punks, and gang members. They were absolutely brutal to him, stealing his stuff, vandalizing his room, even beating him up on a few occasions. However being a Oryctolagus Cuniculus Homo Sapien or half human half rabbit gave him a strong sense of hearing and great speed so sometimes he could outrun them or hide from them once he heard them coming. 

"Okay, looks like the close is clear." He thought. 

He stepped out of the classroom and with great caution, headed outside to go to his dorm. It was quiet, too quiet which was never a good sign. Next thing he knew, he heard the sound of chains clinging. He became stiff and turned around to see three local predator gang members standing across from him with demented grins on their faces. One was half crocodile, the second was half hyena, and the third was a leopard. 

At first he just stood there, scared to move for fear of what they would do to him. Finally he forced himself to stop running. They chased him, all three were strong but they weren't nearly as fast as Jellal was and he would have been able to outrun them if he hadn't of tripped over a rock. He fell down and the hyena one picked him up roughly by his shirt. 

"Wait guys! Time out!" He said. "Is this really necessary?"

"Where's my money Fernandes?" He asked.

"I...I don't have it! I left my wallet at my room but I can go get it!"

"Sorry but I'm not patient and if you don't have my money well..." He looked over at his buddies who flashed their carnivorous teeth in excited. "I guess you'll have to pay another way."

"What are you going to do to me?" Jellal asked nervously.

"Let me answer that with a question. Jellal do you know what good luck charms are?"

"Yes. It is item that is believed to bring good luck, started by superstitious natives though their beliefs carried on into countless other civilizations and-"

"I just wanted to know if you knew what they were!" He snarled. "Now can you name some examples of good luck charms?"

"Well let's see there's the four leaf clover, the horse shoe, fuzzy dice, lucky coin-"

"And rabbit's foot." He glanced down at Jellal's feet.

"You wouldn't." Jellal gulped.

But they dragged him into a nearby alley. His two friends held Jellal down while he pulled out a switch blade. 

"Okay this isn't funny!" Jellal said hoping that this was all just some sick joke. "You better stop! Or I'll call for help!"

But they only chuckled sinisterly.

"You can't be serious! You're actually going to cut off my foot?!"

"Just hold still rabbit boy and it won't hurt as bad." 

"No! Stop! Have mercy!"

Jellal struggled and squirmed, desperate to get away but the leopard and crocodile were too strong for him. The blade came closer to Jellal's left foot, ready to tear through his skin and bone. 

"Hey!" A voice shouted from a distance. All eyes turned in the direction of the voice and saw that it belonged to a young woman with long red hair, wearing a black t-shirt and red skirt. On her head she wore a grey beanie which did not cover her furry red ears just like how her skirt didn't hide her long tail. Of course such features are to be expected of a Vulpes Homo Sapien or half human half fox. 

"Whoa! Hello foxy lady." The hyena said with a lecherous grin. He stood up and approached her. "Hey gorgeous, looking for some company tonight."

"Crawl back into your cesspool creep." She snarked.

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard me and take your boyfriends with you."

"You bitch!"

He moved to grab her but she was much quicker, she pinched a part of his neck which made him go numb and drop to the ground. The crocodile and leopard gang members both looked at her in amazement and fear. 

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing compared to what I'll do to you two if you don't drop the rabbit and scram!"

"Wait did you kill him?"

"Do you really wanna stick around to find out?"

She then stared at them in a way that made start shaking and sweating like crazy. Then they released Jellal and ran off with their tails between their legs. 

"That's what I thought." She said looking smug. She then turned her attention to Jellal and gave him a gentle smile. "Are you alright?"

"I...I...I'm fine." He said. 

"Did they hurt you?"

"No but they were close to." He looked at the hyena man lying on the ground. "Is he dead?"

"No. He's numb from a pressure point I used on him. It should keep him like that long enough for the police to arrive."

"Well um...Thank you for saving me Miss uh..."

"Scarlet. Erza Scarlet."

"Fitting name."

"Excuse me?"

"Well you have red hair and you're half red fox so the last name scarlet does suit you."

"You're not the first to notice that. So what's your name? Is a fitting one like mine? Is it cottontail?"

"No. It's Jellal Fernandes."

"Honestly I think I prefer cottontail." She giggled, looking at the fluffy rabbit tail sticking out from his pants. She then took notice of his long rabbit ears. "Nice ears."

"Oh these?" He said rubbing one of them. "I'm a little embarrassed by them. Funny thing is everyone in my family is floppy eared but for some reason mine stick up. I can't even keep them under a hat."

"I wouldn't cover them. I think they're cute."

"Cute?" He squeaked while turning a little red in the face.

"Sure. Aren't rabbits supposed to be cute?"

"Um...Um...I...I...I..." He normally wasn't so tongue tied around females but this one was a total fox. Literally and figuratively.

"So do you go to one of the colleges around here?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact I do. I attend Fairy Tail Academy."

"What a coincidence so do I. I wonder why we haven't met before now?"

"Beats me." He nervously pulled out some cloth from his pocket and started to wipe his glasses. He always did that when he was nervous. 

"Is something wrong? You seem a little tense." She said. "Wait! What am I saying? Of course you're tense! Those freaks almost cut off your foot!"

"No, no, no. I feel much better now."

"Do you need to go to the hospital or something?"

"Trust me I'm fit as a fiddle."

"Really?"

"Really, really. Listen can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Where did you learn that pressure point thing?"

"It's a little trick I picked up from someone who knows a lot about animals. When you can't rely on brute strength alone you need to use other methods of survival."

"Do you think that you could teach me that? I mean um...I'm opposed to violence but if I ever need to defend myself I should probably learn something like that and-"

"I'll see if I can make time for a lesson. Do you need help getting home?"

"No thank you."

"Then I'll just be going."

"Do you feel alright going home alone?"

"I think I've proven to you that I can take care of myself."

As she walked away from him her long fox tail slid under his chin making him blush even more.

"See you around on campus cottontail."


	8. Chapter 6

The next morning Gajeel sang another one of his songs on the school radio, among the students listening to him were Levy Mcgarden and her good friend Cana Alberona. Cana's species was Puma Concolor Homo Sapien or half human half cougar while Levy's was Strigiformes Homo Sapien or half human half owl, they were an unusual set of friends. Levy was a peppy, straight A student studying for journalism while Cana was your typical goth girl who no one understood and may have had a slight alcohol problem. But both girls had one thing in common and that was they both liked to express how they felt in creative ways. For Levy it was writing, for Cana it was art...Spary paint art but still art.

"I can't believe you defaced Vice Principal Gaeblog's car." Levy told Cana at breakfast. 

"He had it coming. He painted over my mural and it took me a month to create that."

"To be fair you didn't have the school's permission to paint that mural there."

"It was a part of the school building that no one else used. He just did he because he doesn't like me."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. Everyone knows it."

"I don't believe that."

Just then Freed walked by, Levy took hold of his arm and pulled him to the side.

"Freed can I ask you something?" 

"What?" He replied.

"You assist Vice Principal Gaeblog sometimes right?"

"Yes."

"Does he hate Cana?"

"Yes."

"What?! He does not."

"Yes he does. Why do you think had her mural painted over? Now can I go?"

Levy released his arm allowing him to walk away.

"I told you he didn't like me." Cana said. "He's jealous that I have artistic vision and he doesn't."

Levy chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"So how's the writing going?" Cana asked her.

"Not so good. I can't find anything to write about."

"You could write about the recent attacks taking place."

"No that's all over the news and it's really disturbing. I wanna right about something no one knows, something more positive. But what?"

"What about that article you wrote last year? The one about using necter from flowers as an antitoxin? I thought Principal Dreyar was all for it."

"He was but Vice Principal Gaeblog didn't think I had enough evidence for the article. I have to think of another subject to write about."

"Hey my rock and roll fans!" Gajeel said over the school radio. "I'm glad you liked my song but we're going to take a little break and have you listen to another singer. Now she's decided to be anonymous so I won't give you her name but man does she have talent. Those of you who have heard her before, you know she's good and those who haven't you're in for a real treat."

Music that was different from Gajeel's usual choice of music started to play. It was soft and gentle, just as the voice that began to sing was. It was a woman's voice it took those who had never heard it before, completely by surprise.

 _"I know that when you look at me_  
_There's so much that you just don't see_  
_But if you would only take the time_  
_I know in my heart you'd find_  
_A girl who's scared sometimes_  
_Who isn't always strong_  
_Can't you see the hurt in me?_  
_I feel so all alone_ _I wanna run to you_  
_I wanna run to you_  
_Won't you hold me in your arms_  
_And keep me safe from harm?_  
_I want to run to you_  
_But if I come to you_  
_Tell me, will you stay or will you run away?"_

She was incredible. She was just amazing as Gajeel was. But who was she? 

"Who is that?" Levy asked Cana.

"No one knows." She said. "She's Gajeel's mystery singer. She's really good huh?"

"She is but no one knows who she is?"

"No one but pretty much everyone on campus is dying to know."

Levy thought for a moment and an idea came to her.

"That's it!" She said having a eureka moment.

"What's it?"

"That'll be my story. I'll find out who Gajeel's mystery singer is."

"That's your big idea?"

"I'll admit it's not as revolutionary as the necter antitoxin but it's something that'll grab everyone's attention."

"Levy do you think you're the first person who's thought of doing that? There have been plenty of people on campus trying to figure out who she is and they have all failed miserably."

"There's got to be a first time for everything right?"

"You'll be wasting your time. I know two guys who hid in the studio for three days and each time she sang they never saw her once."

"But I'm not going to- wait they stayed in there for three days?"

"Yeah you know how some people call my group losers? They're not wrong about all of them."

"Ok, anyway I won't hide in the studio, I'll be going right to the source."

"I don't follow."

"I'm going to Gajeel and I'm going to get him to tell me who she is."

"What makes you think he'll tell you?"

"I'm sure I can get it out of him. But first I need to get him somewhere private so I can interview him."

"He's performing live this weekend. You could go to him for an interview after the show though I don't think he'll talk to you. I hear he has a personal vendetta against reporters."

"How personal?"

Cana pulled out her phone and showed Levy a video that had been taken of Gajeel three weeks earlier. He was walking out of a restaurant wearing a hat and coat when a reporter closed in on him with his camera.

"Gajeel! Gajeel! What are you hiding from?" The reporter asked.

"Get out of my face!" Gajeel shouted before punching the camera.

"Oh..." Levy said feeling a little shocked by his approach. "I'm not a reporter, I'm a journalist and I'm sure that I can get an interview with him." She said holding up a wad of cash. "I can be very persuasive."

"Alright he might talk to you if you play that card."

"Yeah plus I've kind of always wanted to meet him."

"Really? Do you have a crush on him?"

"No. I just really like his music and when I hear the words in his songs it makes me wonder what kind of person he is. Everyone has a lot of ideas about him."

"Like what?"

"Well some say he's just regular guy others say he did time."

"For what?"

"Each story is different. They say he's cold blooded which I'm pretty sure is impossible considering he's a full mammal."

"Never believe rumors that's my philosophy. He's probably another one of those misunderstood rebels who want to stick it to the man."

"Are you talking about him or you?"


	9. Chapter 7

Gray glanced down at the list in his hand. He had made over a year ago, he called it a correction list. On the list were all the mistakes he had made in his life and once he corrected those mistakes he would check them off. 

1\. Pay back my middle school teacher for breaking his car window. Check.

2\. Buy a new skateboard for my neighbor's kid after running over his old one with my motor bike. Check. 

3\. Get a job to help Mom pay the bills. Check. 

4\. Apologise to Juvia Lockser.

Number four had been left on checked so that would be the next mistake he would correct. As fate would have it, she went to the same campus as him so he would be able to find her. He asked Principal Dreyar if he knew where he could find her, at first he was suspicious but after hearing Gray's reasons he told him that she volunteered at the school garden every afternoon. 

He thanked him and went outside to where the school garden was. There he saw her watering the plants while listening to the music that came from her ear buds. He prepared to approach her until he realized something, she was the same sheep girl he had saved the other night. How ironic fate would be, the girl he saved that night just happened to be the one he tormented years ago. Now he was nervous. 

"Alright I can do this." He told himself. "Just tell her who you are and that you're sorry for what you did to her back when you were kids." 

He had just taken the first step when he was stopped by a very big, muscular guy with stone cold eyes that could make your heart stop. His attire reminded him of what heavy metal rockers usually wore, he had the chains, the sleeves shirt, the ripped jeans everything. Gray could tell by his ears and claws that he was half bear and a very frightening half bear he was. 

"Can I help you?" Gray asked him. 

"What do you want?" 

"Excuse me." 

"You heard me. What do you want? Why are you here?" 

"Well actually I just wanted to talk to that girl over there. If you don't mind, could you move?" 

"She doesn't want to talk to you." 

"Oh you know her?" 

"She's my girlfriend." 

"She is?" Gray said looking at him skeptically. He looked to be a little too old for her. At least that's what he thought. Also he was a predator so wouldn't he be breaking the law by dating her. 

"Yes she's my girlfriend so you're wasting your time trying to make a move on her." 

"Oh no you misunderstand! I'm not-" 

"Who are you talking to Gajeel?" Juvia asked taking her earbuds out. 

"Nobody. Just some shitty stalker who's into you." 

"Huh?" 

"No! No I'm not a stalker!" Gray said. 

"You've been asking around about her haven't you?" The man called Gajeel said. 

"Yes but it's not what you think! I just wanted to talk to you." 

"Don't worry Juvia I'll chase him away!" 

"Gajeel stop that." Juvia said walking toward them. "I think I can hear him out, you just go on and eat the packed meal I made you." 

He grumbled a little while glaring at Gray. Juvia just smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

"Come on I put in my special honey comb cookies that you love so much. Don't worry about me I'll be fine." 

He smiled back at Juvia and patted her on the head. Then he growled at Gray causing him to whimper a little. 

"Gajeel." Juvia said sternly which made him lesve them alone. "Sorry about him he just gets so over protective." 

"Well I guess all boyfriends get a little over protective from time to time." Gray said. 

"Boyfriend?" 

"Yeah he's your boyfriend right?" 

"Did he tell you that? Ugh! I told him to stop that! No he's not my boyfriend. He always tells that to guys he doesn't want me around. Gets on my nerves. So what did you want to me about Mr.?" 

"Actually you kind of already know me. Gray Fullbuster." 

He watched her friendly face drop into one of fear. He didn't blame her, it made him feel guilty but he deserved the guilt. 

"Oh...You. Hello again." She said looking down at her feet. 

"Look I didn't come to bully you I swear. I just wanted to... I wanted to say I'm sorry. I treated you horribly back then and you didn't do anything wrong." 

"I forgive you." She said. 

"Really? Just like that?" 

"Yes. Just like that." 

"You know I never understood that." 

"Never understood what?" 

"Why did you always forgive me? Why didn't you ever hold anything against me? Why didn't you get angry at me?" 

"The last time I told you why it made you very upset. I'm afraid to tell you again." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You asked me why I never got angry when we were kids and when I told you, you got more angry than I ever saw you and I...I think you were going to hit me." 

"Oh... I'm sorry. I won't do that I promise." 

"Okay." She said looking up from her feet to face him. "I always forgave you because I knew about your father and I knew how sad and angry it must've made you felt. I didn't think getting you into trouble with the teachers would solve anything." 

"So she felt sorry for me." He thought to himself. 

"I'm glad that you didn't get angry this time." She said. 

"I've learned to keep my temper under control. I've had anger management classes." 

"Hmm...I wish Gajeel would take a few classes. He has the worst temper of anyone I know." 

"You two seem be very close." 

"We are." 

"So um...If you don't mind me asking if you two aren't dating what...What...Well how do I word this?" 

"What's our relationship status?" 

"Not exactly what I was going to say but alright." 

"You really want to know?" 

"Sure." 

"Can you keep a secret?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay then." For a moment she checked her surroundings to make sure that no one else was around. When she was sure no one could hear them she said. "He's my brother." 

"Your brother?" 

"Yes." 

"How is that possible? I mean you're a sheep and he's a bear. What species are your parents?" 

Juvia giggled. 

"He's adopted. My parents took him in when he was ten years old, true he's a lot bigger than us and he has sharper teeth but he'll always be apart of our flock." 

"I've never heard of prey raising a predator." 

"Not many people have and it's kind of frowned upon so we keep it a secret. Don't tell anyone okay?" 

"My lips are sealed but you know you didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to. How did you know I could be trusted?" 

"You always seemed like the secret keeping type to me. Even back then. Am I wrong?" 

"No. No I won't tell I promise." 

"Good." 

"Well I better get going. It's getting dark and I have things to do." 

"Of course. You should probably go because once my brother figures out who you are...Well let's just say he's not as forgiving as I am." 

"I think I already figured that out. Heh, heh, see you around." 

He left the garden, Juvia smiled as she watched his figure leave. 

"That guy is so weird." Gajeel said coming back. 

"Maybe." Juvia said. "But I like weird."


	10. Chapter 8

"So how come you can't fly with those wings?" Natsu asked Wendy as he walked her to her class that morning.

"I don't know. I guess my body is too heavy for my wings to carry." Wendy answered. "Makes me wonder what's the point of having these if I can't use them. I guess that's one of the few downfalls of being evolved."

"Well you know I think it's impressive that invertebrate species could evolve. How did your family do that? Scientists say it's impossible for an invertebrate species to evolve like a vertebrate species can."

"I really don't know how. We just did."

"Then you and your family must be a very smart species."

"Funny because a lot of people say that butterflies are dumb."

"Then they're the dumb ones. Any species able to evolve even when the odds say they can't is a pretty intelligent species in my book."

"That's sweet of you to say."

"I think it's the truth."

"You're so very nice, I wish everyone could be like you especially when I go to the market."

"Why is that?"

"Oh it's just that every time I go to the market to get groceries some of the people there like to crack insults at me. It makes me feel so anxious whenever I go there. In fact I have to go there today after class and I'm not really looking forward to it."

"I could go with you if you'd like."

"Really? You would do that."

"Sure. I bet you none of those jerks would even think of insulting you if they saw me there and I could help you carry the groceries too."

"Thank you but you know you don't have to be so nice to me."

"I know but I want to and besides I can't stand a species that harasses another for reasons as stupid as that."

Wendy smiled at him due to his kind nature. Later at the end of the day he went with her to the market to buy groceries. They got some strange looks from people but they just ignored them. Some even said a few insults underneath their breath but Natsu heard them and he gave them a growl which shut them up. Wendy paid for the food with money her mother had given her for this but Natsu carried them back to her dorm. He was a very strong.

"Thank you for helping me with the groceries." She said when they arrived at her dorm building. "But I'm sorry that some of the people there insulted you."

"Don't worry about it. I don't typically care what other people think of me. Do you need any help carrying the groceries to your room?"

"No I can handle it from here. Besides it's a girl's dorm. If you were to be seen in there you'd probably get expelled."

"Oh right. I forgot."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

She took the groceries from him and went inside the building. He then started his way back to his own dorm building. On his way there he spotted Lucy trying to carry a huge load of papers, books, and supplies. Eventually it became too much for her to carry and she ended up dropping them all.

"Oh great!" She cried as she desperately tried to gather up the fallen stuff.

"Need some help?" Natsu asked approaching her.

"No. No I can take care of this myself."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am so if you'll excuse me."

Natsu stepped aside but he stayed behind long enough to see her drop her stuff all over again.

"Still don't think you need any help?" He asked her with a smug look.

"I guess I could use some assistance." She admitted with great reluctance. 

So as much as she didn't like it, she allowed Natsu to help her carry her stuff.

"So what's all this for anyway?" He asked her.

"I'm making posters and protest signs." She answered.

"For what?"

"To support my cause."

"Okay. What cause is that again?"

"Respect for prey. Prey like me have been pushed around for years and we're constantly seen as weak and pathetic. But we're a lot stronger than you think."

"How do you know what I think? You're not a mind reader."

"Alright so what do you think of prey?"

"Oh...Well I don't know exactly but I do think highly of them."

"How so?"

"Well I think they're a lot smarter than predators."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. In fact the smartest people I know are prey hybrids."

"But you think they're weak right?"

"Well I've never thought Elfman was weak."

"Who's he?"

"He's a very good friend of mine and he's half turtle. He's also the strongest species I know."

"You're friends with a turtle?"

"Yeah. I'm also friends with a frog and a butterfly."

Lucy looked at him in disbelief.

"What? You think just because I'm a predator I can't be friends with prey?"

"Actually yes."

"Well that's very presumptuous don't you think?"

"Excuse me for being cautious around something that considers me food."

"Hey I've never eaten a deer in my entire life."

"But you have eaten meat?"

"I've eaten fish."

"That's what I thought."

"Hey newsflash lady! I'm a carnivore! I need meat! I can't live off of plants like you and fish don't evolve! They're our best options!"

"It's disgusting."

"It's how we live! We don't have a choice! If we were to eat nothing but plants all our lives we would eventually die because plants lack the nutrients that carnivores need! Nutrients that can only be found in meat! Look I don't know much about prey but I try to understand their situation but can you do me a favor and try to understand the predator's situation."

"What situation could you predators possibly have?"

"Oh I don't know how about the fact that we're constantly seen as monsters because of what we need to survive?! You think I like it when certain prey animals flinch at the sight of me? Or question my intentions whenever I try to befriend them? Or how about the way prey looks at me whenever I eat?! Lady you need to stop passing judgments and try to hear both sides of the story!"

And since she had upset him so much, he dropped her stuff and walked away although her dorm was just a few steps away from there. Natsu didn't mean to get so angry but this girl was holding something against him. Something that he couldn't control and it pissed him off. It wasn't his fault that he needed to eat meat. It was just how he was. He couldn't help it anymore than she could.


	11. Chapter 9

Meanwhile Juvia's foster brother, Gajeel had been pestering her to tell him about the young wolf boy who wanted to speak with her. She didn't want to tell him because she knew he would get mad if he knew who he was but he gave her no peace until she confessed.

"That punk!" 

"Now Gajeel." Juvia said trying to be stern with him. "You said you wouldn't get upset if I told you."

"I lied and now that I know who he is I'm going to go teach him a lesson."

"You will do no such a thing."

"Hey he tormented you almost through out your entire childhood."

"Yes and he apologized for it so there's no need to pick a fight with him. Besides you've already scared him halfway to death."

"Good then he knows not to bother you."

"Leave him alone Gajeel."

"I will...After I rip off his tail and shove it down his throat."

"Gajeel if you do that I swear I'll never speak to you again."

"Oh come on!" He groaned. "You can't tell me that part of you wouldn't just love to see him get beaten to a pulp."

"He's apologized and he's regretful of what he did to me so no. No part of me wants to see him get hurt and don't think for a single minute that you can beat him up in secret and I won't find out. I know you, I've lived with you for ten years. I can recognize your handy work anywhere."

Gajeel huffed in frustration but then softened up.

"I'm sorry Juvia. I know you don't like it when I lose my temper and get violent but I can't stand it when someone like that jerk hurts you."

"That's sweet but I'm not a baby. You don't have to be so protective of me. You're worse than Mom and Dad." 

"I know I can't help it. I owe you." 

"Will you stop that? You don't owe me anything?" 

"But I do. If it weren't for you I would still be at that Godforsaken place." 

"Oh no Gajeel, please don't think of that place." 

"I try not to but it still haunts my nightmares." 

Juvia gently grasped his arm as she understood his situation. The life he had before he had been adopted into her family was not that could easily be forgotten. She still remembered the day it all happened. 

It was ten years earlier and she was just a little lamb girl going on a school field trip to the circus that had come to town. She remembered it being so exciting with flashing lights, colorful balloons, fun music, and fantastic performers. Her favorite act to watch had been the acrobats who were half spider monkey. When the show had an intermission her teacher took the class to get some snacks. Using the money her parents had given her, she bought herself some popcorn.

"Now stay close children." Her teacher told her and her class mates. "Don't wander off. It's easy to get lost here." 

When Juvia finished her popcorn she was still hungry and she had a little money left so she went to buy herself a toffee apple. She was just about to take a great big bite of it when she heard a terrifying noise. It sounded like a horrible growl mixed with a pitiful shriek and it coming from the way back of the circus tent. Now she had been told not wander off but something inside of her said that she needed to see what was making that noise. 

Carefully and quietly she went to the back of the circus tent, following the noise until she found the source of it. The creature that was making that awful noise was inside of a cage. What was it? With her curiosity peeked further she walked closer to the cage to get a better look at the creature. 

It was a boy. Of course he was a little older than she was but he was a little boy no less. He was very dirty and he had long, overgrown black hair that was all around him not to mention extremely long nails. One could easily mistake him for a full fledged bear instead of one that was half human. He looked so scary and vicious yet at the same time he looked so very sad. 

"Hello?" 

At the sound of her voice the boy snarled at her and moved away from the bars of the cage in a defensive position. 

"I'm sorry." She said gently. "I didn't mean to scare you." 

He was dreadfully thin, you could almost see his rib cage. It was as if he hadn't of eaten in days and his hunger filled eyes looked at the toffee apple in her hand. 

"Are you hungry?" She asked. 

He hesitated for a moment but then nodded. 

"Here you go." 

Slowly but surely she stuck her hand through the bars, reaching the apple to him. Like before he hesitated but eventually he took the apple from her and ate it as fast as he could. 

"Take it easy. You might choke." She warned. "Can you talk?" 

He nodded. 

"Well then why don't you talk to me?" 

He put his hand to his throat. 

"Does your throat hurt?" 

He nodded. 

"Oh you poor thing. You need to see a doctor. I could call-" 

But then she heard footsteps coming and intense fear crossed the boy's face. Sensing danger, Juvia hid behind a nearby curtain. Through the creaks of the curtain she could watch as a man who appeared to be half boar walk to the cage. 

"What the hell are you doing making that awful racket?!" He snapped at the bear boy in the cage. "Do I need to shove another bottle of oil down your throat?!" 

"So that's why his throat is so sore." Juvia thought to herself. 

"What's that on your face?!" The man shouted. "Have you been eating?! Who said you could eat?!" 

Absolute horror filled Juvia as she watched the man go inside the cage, grab the boy, and start beating him with a whip. It was terrible, it made Juvia sick to her stomach to watch. At last he stopped and he left. No wonder he kept making those noises, it was because he was miserable here. He couldn't stay here. He'd probably die if he did. 

"I've got to get you out of here." She said pulling on the cage doors but they didn't open due to the padlock. "Oh dear! How am I supposed to get this open?" 

The boy then pointed over to a set of pliers that were lying on the ground. She picked them up and using whatever strength she had she used those pliers to break the lock off. The cage door opened and he jumped out. He started to run but she stopped him. 

"Wait! You can't just run. If they see you they'll lock you back up. Come with me." 

She took his hand and led him over to the school bus. She hid him in the back of the vehicle underneath all the other kids backpacks and coats. 

"Just stay still and no one will know you're here. Understand?" She told him. 

He nodded. 

"Good. So where do you live? I can get my parents to take you home when we get back." 

He opened his mouth and spoke in hoarse voice that made it seem like it was difficult for him to speak and he could only say two words. 

"No home." 

"No home?" She said. "You don't have a home? What about a family?" 

He shook his head. 

"Oh..." Juvia thought for a moment and an idea came to her. "Why don't you come live with me and my parents? I always wanted a big brother." 

He looked at her unsure. 

"Don't worry we won't hurt you like that man did. We'll feed you and take care of you and give you a bath and a hair cut. But if you don't like living with us you can leave." 

He thought about what she said. He seemed to like the idea. 

"So you'll come with me?" 

He nodded. 

"Wonderful now can you tell me your name?" 

"It's... Gajeel." 

"I'm Juvia. I'm very pleased to meet you." 

It took a lot of begging and pleading and promising to never do a bad thing again but eventually Juvia convinced her parents to give Gajeel a home with them and he was very happy with them. It was considered odd for a family of sheep to take in a bear but neither of them have a hoot. They all loved Gajeel and he loved them.


	12. Chapter 10

Ever since that day when Juvia freed him from his cage and convinced her parents to welcome him into their family, Gajeel had made a secret vow. To protect and watch over the innocent sheep girl who had given him the one thing he had been without from birth to age ten. Love. Being apart of that family had made him so happy and he couldn't bear the thought of losing it. That's why he was always so protective of her and why he was on high alert whenever certain animals got around her. Animals like that wolf boy.

How dare he even look at Juvia after the torture he put her through years ago. Juvia may have forgiven him but he would not. Not yet anyway. Not after all that time of seeing his precious little sister come home in tears because of the mean things that boy did to her and for no good reason too. Day after day he had begged Juvia to tell him what had been bothering her but she kept silent until one day when he had gone with his mother to pick Juvia up from school he saw the little punk threatening to bite her. He got out of the car and gave the the kid the long awaited hit on the head he deserved.

He would have done far worse than that but his sister being a firm believer in no violence and forgiveness, silently insisted that he stop there and go no further. So instead he firmly threated Gray to leave Juvia alone and brought her back to the car where their mother was waiting. He then told their parents about the bully problem and after they pried the truth from Juvia they reported it to the school and had her transferred. It was all so cruel and humiliating, how could Gajeel forgive someone who put his sister through all that? It reminded him of what those monsters at the circus did to him. Taunting him and treating him like garbage, finding joy and laughter in his suffering. It was sick. How could anyone stoop so low as to treat a child like that? As to treat anyone like that? It made him want to go full bear and show them what kind of animal he could really be.

"It's over Gajeel." Juvia told him. "You're safe now. Those people can't hurt you anymore."

"I know it's just that... Some bad things never go away."

"I understand." She said with a comforting smile. "It's getting late. I better head back to my dorm. See you tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good luck with your new song tomorrow."

"Thanks."

She hugged her brother and walked back to her dorm room. There she found her roommate Lucy sitting on her bed looking conflicted by something.

"Are you okay?" She asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine." Lucy said.

"You don't look fine. Did something bad happen today?"

"I wouldn't call it bad but something did happen that's making rethink things."

What Lucy was referring to was what Natsu had said to her earlier. In all the years she had been alive it had never once occured to her that predators had no choice but to eat meat. It wasn't a choice like her father had always drilled into her, it was just how they were. They had to eat to meat. It was how they survived.

"What happened?" Juvia asked.

"I don't want to talk about it but Juvia can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you think predators can help that they eat meat?"

"No. It's their diet. They can't help what their diet is."

"But there are predators who eat vegetation right?"

"Yes but only the ones that are omnivores. The carnivores have no choice but to eat meat. Meat has nutrients that carnivorous species need to live. Nutrients that can't be found in plants not to mention their teeth are suited for grinding vegetation."

"Oh..." She said feeling ashamed and embarrassed. "So they really have no other option?"

"Not really."

"I...I see."

"Lucy don't tell me that you thought carnivorous predators didn't need meat to live."

"Well..." She looked down at her feet in shame. "My father always said that eating meat was a choice. That they could become vegetarian like us if they really wanted to."

"With all due respect, I don't think your father knows what he's talking about. It's a matter of their species. They can't help it."

"But my father showed me an article from way back about a polar bear man who had chosen not eat meant anymore. He quoted that it was a better lifestyle."

"Did you read the second part of that article?"

"There was a second part?"

"Yes I read it and it said that poor man died due to malnourishment."

"What?"

"Your father didn't show you that part?"

"No. Oh my goodness."

"According to the article he was very lonely and all of his neighbors were prey but they wouldn't go near him because he was a carnivore even though he only ate fish. He wanted to make friends with them so badly that he gave up eating meat entirely and switch to a plant diet but it wasn't enough and he pretty much killed himself. "

"I had no idea it was like that."

"How could you not know about it? Didn't they teach you about it in school?"

"School?"

"Yes. After that incident with the polar bear man a law was passed to have schools establish a new class that would teach kids about the eating habits of herbivores, carnivores, and omnivores and how important it was for each species to stick to their biological diet. Didn't you take that class?"

"No I didn't."

"Why?"

Lucy thought back to when she was in school. After her mother died her father started pulling her from certain classes, particularly the ones that taught the students about the dietary structure of every species. He always said it was because she was too advanced for that class but now that she thought about it, it probably wasn't true.

"My father made sure that I didn't take those classes. He pulled me from them."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out."


End file.
